


Prompt #026 Fun

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll get you back for this later, I promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #026 Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зарисовка #026 Веселье](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136462) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



> Rukia's POV this time :)

**All Quiet on the Tenth Division Front**

"You'll be fine, Kato-san," assured Rukia smoothly, sending the pale girl opposite her a smile. The new fukutaicho of the Tenth was picking at her nails and glancing around at the gates of the division, but she nodded silently to the Thirteenth Division's taicho, quirking up her lips in a poor attempt at a smile. Rukia could sympathise, stepping up into an empty fukutaicho spot was a daunting prospect, especially if you were crossing divisions in the process. She hadn't had to do that herself, so becoming the fukutaicho under Ukitake hadn't been that much of a challenge - they'd already known each other, and she'd helped out in the office from time to time before-hand anyway. Kato, however, had never stepped foot in the Tenth before, and while Rangiku was a fair and open taicho, she did come across as aggressively forward occasionally.

It would be a learning curve for Rangiku as well, Rukia mused, watching Kato introduce herself to the two guards standing either side of the Tenth's main gate. Rangiku had only been the taicho for a handful of years, and while deciding to take on a fukutaicho would lessen the workload on both her and her third seat, getting to know someone from another division was still going to be difficult. Hopefully they would be able to work together just fine, and Rukia, smiling to herself, knew that Toshiro had suggested Kato because he believed they had that capability.

"Kato-san, shall we head inside? I can show you the office and get you settled before your taicho returns from her mission later tonight."

It was a shame that Rangiku was away just as the transfer papers had been finalised, but at least that would give Kato time to make herself comfortable without having to worry about impressing her taicho to any degree. The new fukutaicho nodded, eagerness starting to shine behind her nerves, and Rukia nodded gratefully to the two guards as they passed. The open garden between the gate at the main entrance to the division was mostly empty, but birds and shinigami alike fluttered past occasionally with destinations guiding their feet - the shinigami, however, were the only ones that bowed at Rukia's presence. Some of the officers hesitated at Kato, unsure as to whether or not she was yet to be their official fukutaicho, so Rukia just inclined her head at these moments, and the officers dropped into a swift bow.

Kato, for her part, looked stunned at the respect she was receiving, and Rukia's second attempt at reassurance was drowned out by the startled screaming and manic laughter that had erupted just around the corner. Without a second's delay both the taicho and fukutaicho shunpoed to the disturbance - Rukia grabbed Kato's arm just as their toes touched the ground, and swung her out of the way as two radical blurs crashed past.

"Dammit Renji! That's cheating!"

"It's so - ow, fuck it - _that_ was cheating!"

Rukia caught the tiniest glimpse of two haori cloaks, practically brawling just a few metres off, before the struggling vanished and everything was quiet again. A couple of the officers around them sighed in relief, and Kato blinked, leaning closer to the taicho to whisper,

"Um, Kuchiki-tai - ?"

" - _Shit_!"

The Ninth Division taicho tumbled into view, knocked out of his shunpo with a kick to his side, barely catching himself with a somersault before he hit the dirt path. Renji materialised beside him, red face smug but exhausted, and pumped a fist into the air as he roared, " _Score_! Shuuhei's tag!"

Shuuhei mumbled something and launched himself at the other taicho; Ichigo appeared just in time to push Renji out of the way.

"Oi, oi!" shouted another voice from the rooftops. "Run you idiots!"

They disappeared, sucking the noise out of the division grounds with them.

Taking a deep breath, Rukia narrowed her eyes and pinched the bride of her nose. Kato was staring at her was obvious worry, and Rukia just calmly waved away the concern and drawn her zanpakuto from it's sheath. The expression on the fukutaicho's face dropped into panic, but as she reached for her own zanpakuto to offer some assistance, Rukia muttered,

"It's fine, I just need to teach some boys a lesson."

It wasn't unusual for some of the higher seated officers to 'play' games to help with their training, and from time to time Rukia had taken part herself. However, their version of 'tag' was not something she had experienced, and for a just reason. It could be quite a violent game, as all forms of attack where allowed to 'tag' another play, and it spanned across the whole of the Seireitei. So having a random taicho or fukutaicho randomly drop in and cause a ruckus wasn't an uncommon sight, and while they did try to avoid upsetting people working or enjoying their day, sometimes annoyance was inevitable when the strongest shinigami in Soul Society decided to band together and practice their agility. And other skills too, namely the volume at which they could shout and how many profanities they could come up with in the space of ten minutes.

Releasing her zanpakuto into shikai, Rukia waited until she could feel another presence rapidly approaching before tapping the ground lightly with the tip of her blade. A two foot pool of ice expanded across the gravel, just in time for two figures to flash into existence, both probably running from Shuuhei's buzzing spiritual energy just a few buildings away.

Her move had the desired effect, though perhaps she had aimed it at the wrong people. Ichigo, having landed exactly where she had expected him to, skidded dangerously on the ice due to the momentum his shunpo had created, flopped forwards over his own feet, and rolled rather spectacularly, Rukia would marvel when she laughed at the memory later, straight into the pond just a few metres away. Unluckily for the other person, Ichigo had tried to right himself by grabbing onto his shoulders, but had only managed to pull the First Division taicho along with him and head-first into the pond.

There had been a moment of tense silence after the crash and spray of the water, yet Renji had taken it upon himself to start laughing hysterically as he landed beside Rukia, clutching his stomach to try and hold in his amusement.

"Oh," said Kato, staring across the gravel. Rukia rolled her eyes and sheathed her zanpakuto.

"Shit - _oh my god_ , Rukia - classic, classic," Renji was gasping, two seconds away from rolling about on the floor.

"That was not classic!" Ichigo yelled from the pond, hauling himself to his feet. He was completely soaked: his haori had fallen off one of his shoulders, his hair was plastered across his face, and, as he pulled himself and his husband out of the water, it appeared that he'd lost one of his waraji too. "Why couldn't you aim for Renji?"

He ran his hands through his hair, shaking the water out, and Rukia had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from laughing. When Toshiro stepped out of the pond, however, largely imitating a melted snowman and scowling like the Grinch at Christmas, there was nothing she could do to save the two men their dignity, and doubled over laughing alongside Renji and half the other people in the garden.

"Thanks," mumbled Ichigo, rolling his eyes. "I'll get you back for this later, I promise."

Toshiro sighed and rung his haori out, but both the Kurosakis were sporting barely suppressed smiles, so Rukia knew she didn't have anything to worry about.

Mostly, anyway.


End file.
